Reasons
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Rosalie Swan Cullen's suicide left her sister bitter and looking for someone to blame. Emmett Cullen was shatered by the lost of his wife. and hurt at his sister in laws hatred. Can these two broken people find common ground. can they find Reason in the death of a beloved sister and wife. Will they find each other in the end. AH
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Suicide. The word left a nasty taste in her mouth. Did they ever think about the people they left behind? Did they think about the hurt they left and the tears that would fall over their casket? These thoughts ran through her head as she stared down as the casket of her only sister was lowered into the ground.

She tossed the fragil red Rose unto the casket as the petals fell from the stem. She closed her eyes and pictured her sister as she wanted to remember her. Sunny and warm and so full of life. Bold and beautiful and ready to take on the world. She didn't want to think of her as she had become. Sullen and listless despondent and cold. She didn't want to think about the phone call telling her, her sister took her own life. No For though the evidence was in front of her that Rosalie Lillian Swan Cullen was dead her baby sister wouldn't believe it.

"Rose Why did you leave me." She whispered into the wind trying to hold her fly away hair away from her face. She glanced over at him. Alone and so sad. He looked like he was going to cave in on himself. She knew that if it wasn't for his Sister and his best friend he would be falling down on the ground right now. As much as she wanted to help him to comfort him and tell him it would be ok she couldn't. Not now maybe not ever.

She blamed him for her sister's death oh maybe he didn't give her the pills or force her to take them but if he hadn't gotten her pregnant against her doctor's orders no one would be standing here right now. Bella knew that maybe she was being unrealistic Rose had wanted a baby so badly but here she stood at her sister's gravesite her only sister and she needed to blame someone so she blamed him. Why couldn't he have been stronger why couldn't he have brought her out of the depression after the miscarriage. Why? Screamed in Bella's head. The clouds opened up and the rain pounded the ground and she wondered if her sister was watching her.

"Oh Rose." She breathed. The rain pounded down harder and the tears fell down her face. No way to tell where the tears began and where the rain ended. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up at the said eyes of her father. "Hi daddy." He brought her close and held her.

"Ready to go baby girl?"

"I guess." Her eyes flashed back to the gravesite leaving her sister hear felt so wrong.

"You're mother's at home she's set everything up." She only nodded numbly letting herself be led away. That's when she heard it. The cry that broke the silence. She turned around and watched him crumble to the ground. The sounds coming from him sent shivers down her back and she tried to steel herself against his anguish. She bite her lip and tasted the blood. She felt her father beside her start towards them.

"NO." She stilled him with her hand.

"Bella he needs us."

"No." she turned to her father fire burning in her blue eyes. "I need you." She jabbed a finger in the direction of him. "He doesn't need you. He has them." She hissed her eyes narrowing at his best friend and sister. She was shaking and Charlie held her close.

"Shh baby it's ok." He wanted to go to his son in law offer him comfort but he couldn't his daughter his baby girl his only surviving child needed him and she wasn't willing to forgive right now and he wasn't going to make it worse for her. "Come on Sweet one." He whispered helping her to the car he shut the door behind her looking behind him he saw as Alice and Edward helped Emmett into the other car.

As they pulled away the world awash in sadness Bella saw his face and refused to feel sorry for him. Her heart was hardened to him. She felt her self-cracking and shook her head. "It's his fault." She mumbled. "If it wasn't for him I'd still have my sister." Charlie shook his head sadly. He could tell Bella that wasn't true that Rose had been head strong and would get her way but Bella wasn't willing to hear that right now.

They pulled into the driveway and Charlie shut the car down. "Are you ready to go in?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bella opened the door and walked out unto the gravel pathway towards the house she'd entered so many times before. She froze as they pulled in next to them and he got out. She turned away before the sadness on his face could imprint on her mind. She walked towards the house looking forward. Opening the door she felt the oppressive sadness weight down on her. She felt the looks that were directed at her and she gritted her teeth.

"Oh Sweetie." She braced herself to be hugged by Mrs. Cope. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Bella mumbled how did these people really think she was holding up. "I have to go and find my mother." She excused herself and wound her way through the house. She stopped in the kitchen covered in dishes of food "Mom." She called out gently. Renee Swan looked up from the salad she was picking at.

"Oh Bella." Renee walked to her daughter and hugged her. "Here darling eat something." Renee piled a plate full and hold it out to her. Taking it Bella tried to force something down.

"Only if you eat to." Renee took a small bite but Bella could see she wasn't into it. "I wish everyone would go home."

"they want to show there respect for your sister."

"why most of them didn't like her when she was alive why start now." Bella snorted.

"Isabella Marie." Renee tried to admonish but she was just to tired and let it drop.

"You know its true." Bella slammed her plate down and glared at it and he's in the house."

"He is a great man and you used to love him he was her husband and he's family." Renee tried to talk to her daughter gently.

"I don't care he killed her."

"Isabella Marie Swan." Renee now was upset even more.

"We can all deny it but everyone knows if Rose had never met Emmett Cullen she'd still be alive today." Turning around Bella stormed out of the kitchen not even noticing the broken down Emmett Cullen in her path.

A/N This is my new story and yes it will be a Emmett and Bella story but it won't be easy and it won't be pretty and you may not like Bella or Emmett or some of the other characters sometimes but this is going to be real and raw as they deal with death and life guilt and secrets. Please review reviews are what get me to write more and also check out my story Broken Sisterhood which is a story about Bella Rose and Alice and the sisterhood they lost long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

The slam of a bedroom door vibrated through the house. Bella flung herself on her bed. Buried her face under her pillow and let the tears flow down her face and soak her childhood bed. She felt cold to the bone as she buried herself under the covers and pulled her legs up under her chin. She couldn't seem to get warm nothing could warm her. She let her heavy eyelids close and darkness and numbness carry her away. Nothing could hurt her when she slept.

Emmett cringed at the banging door. He closed his eyes and felt his heart shatter even more than it already had. He didn't think it could break any more than it already had but he was wrong. He opened his eyes when he felt someone's hand on his arm.

"She'll come around. Why don' you eat something." In shock he took the proffered plate from his mother in law. Was she still his mother in law now that he was widowed. "You'll always be welcome here."

"Thank you." He tried to sound grateful but all he felt was cold and numb as he stared down at the full plate in front of him. She just patted his arm and walked away. He felt everyone's eyes on him. Some pitying some condemning. He felt like he was suffocating.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Please." Putting the still full plate down he followed his sister to the front door and grabbing his coat started to walk out of the door. "Wait where's Edward?"

"He went to see Angela." Alice said Emmett nodded as they walked out into the rain soaked world and Alice opened the umbrella over them. Helping him into the car Alice started down the driveway. "I think it's best if you stayed with me and Jasper tonight." Looking out the window he seemed like he hadn't heard her. "Emmett?"

"Yeah," he took a deep breath and turned towards her. "Maybe you're right but it's been three days and I have to go back sometime."

"Sometime maybe but not now, not right after you buried your wife."

"Ok I'll come home with you." He said and the discussion was closed he didn't want to talk about Rosalie anymore.

The rain and thunder crashed outside as the last of the guest left. Renee collapsed on the couch and sighed. "Bella never came downstairs."

"I know." Charlie ran his hands over his face. "She's so broken."

"WE all are." Renee said throwing her shoes to the ground.

"Renee don't push her we already lost one daughter." Charlie cautioned.

"I'm going to bed." Renee didn't acknowledge what her husband had said to her. Charlie shook his head as he loosened his tie and laid down on the couch.

In the cold the murky light of pre-dawn Bella awoke. Closing her eyes tightly she refused to admit it was time to wake up. She wasn't going to give the world the satisfaction of making her leave that bed. No matter how hard she tried through she couldn't get to sleep. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the celling thoughts and pictures flashed through her mind. Two laughing girls, two fighting teens two crying women. She'd always had a sister. There through the good and the bad and now she felt empty and like a piece of her was missing. Why hadn't Rose said anything why hadn't she reached out? Why hadn't she been enough? Bella tormented herself with those questions. Questions she'd never have answers to and questions she'd have to live the rest of her life with.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. And please review.


End file.
